L'ermite à la natte
by Iroko
Summary: Heero rentre plus tôt de mission et décide de retrouver Duo en boîte. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'ermite à la natte

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Rien est à moi sauf leurs tribulations présentes.

Blabla de l'auteur : Encore une nouvelle histoire.

**L'ermite à la natte**

**Chapitre 1**

Heero n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Rentrant plus tôt que prévu de mission, il n'avait pas trouvé Duo dans leur appart. Sachant que c'était le jour où il recevait les résultats pour son diplôme d'art, il était sans doute allé fêter l'évènement avec ses camarades de promo. Malgré l'heure tardive, Heero s'était changé et avait rejoint leur boîte préférée. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre pour retrouver son natté. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Duo enlacé à un autre homme et l'embrassant avec passion. Heero sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Duo avait été le seul à lui offrir cet amour qui lui avait toujours manqué. Et cet amour ne serait qu'un mensonge ? Complètement détruit, Heero s'enfuit. Perdu dans sa douleur, il n'eut pas conscience d'où ses pas se dirigeaient. Quand il reprit conscience de son environnement, il était devant la maison de Quatre et Trowa. Il sonna et peu après il entendit des pas, accompagnés d'un grognement endormi. La porte s'ouvrit et Trowa n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Heero se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Interloqué, Trowa ferma la porte et emmena Heero s'asseoir sur le canapé. Quatre entra dans la pièce, la main sur le cœur et les yeux emplis de la douleur ressentie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heero ?

- …snif… Du… Duo…

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Il était… avec… un autre homme.

- **Quoi !**

Quatre eut un regard horrifié alors que Trowa refermait ses bras autour d'Heero, protecteur.

- C'est pas possible… Comment a-t-il pu ?

Quatre tremblait de colère mais il se força à se calmer. Trowa berçait Heero qui pleurait toujours. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Heero pleurer. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi fragile. Duo avait réussi là où toutes les tortures d'Oz avaient échoué. Trowa et Quatre se regardèrent. Ils ne pardonneraient pas à Duo d'avoir joué avec les sentiments d'Heero et de l'avoir détruit moralement.

TZUSUKU


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : L'ermite à la natte

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Rien est à moi sauf leurs tribulations présentes.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai de plus en plus de doute quant à réussir à maintenir mon rythme de parution. Faut dire que j'ai vu grand avec trois chapitres par semaine. M'enfin on verra bien.

**L'ermite à la natte**

**Chapitre 2**

Duo tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait un mal de crâne pas possible. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Mais bon c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a son diplôme. Soulevant précautieusement ses paupières, il fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître son environnement. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était nu dans un lit avec un inconnu, tout aussi habillé, profondément endormi à côté de lui. Horrifié par ce qu'il avait vraisemblablement fait, Duo se jura de ne plus jamais boire. Essayant de se calmer, il s'extirpa silencieusement du lit et récupéra ses affaires. Une fois dehors il entreprit de se repérer. Heureusement il n'avait pas atterri à l'autre bout du pays. À pied il devait en avoir pour un peu plus d'une heure. Il aurait pu prendre les transports en commun mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. Même s'il était bourré au point de ne pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il n'en avait pas moins trompé Heero. Quels que soient ses remords il ne pouvait rien y changer. Ne plus toucher à la boisson éviterait que cela se renouvelle, de toute manière il ne pensait pas pouvoir avaler une goutte d'alcool sans être dégouté à présent. Il décida de ne rien dire à Heero. S'il l'apprenait, il lui donnerait des explications. Heero était plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait et l'amour qu'ils partageaient était très précieux pour lui qui avait toujours été traité comme une marionnette de combat sans états d'âme. Duo préférait éviter de le faire souffrir inutilement. Si seulement Heero avait été là, il l'aurait empêché de faire des bêtises.

Arrivé à leur appart, il eut la surprise de trouver la porte déverrouillée. Ce pourrait-il qu'Heero soit rentré plus tôt ? Il entra néanmoins prudemment mais fut rassuré en reconnaissant la voix de Quatre. Il aurait préféré que ce soit Heero mais ça valait sans doute mieux qu'il ait le temps de se remettre de cette soirée avant de le revoir. Et puis Quatre était son meilleur ami, il pourrait peut-être l'aider à se sentir moins mal. Ayant posé ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre, étonné de découvrir Quatre et Trowa en train d'emballer des affaires. Celles d'Heero, en fait. Sa mission avait peut-être été prolongée ou il en avait reçu une autre. Le cœur de Duo se serra un peu. Combien de temps s'écoulerait-il encore avant qu'il revoit Heero ? Décidemment il n'aimait pas qu'Heero travaille sur le terrain. En plus il avait rarement des nouvelles. Enfin peut-être que Quatre et Trowa pourraient lui en donner. Il était désolé de n'avoir pas été là pour les accueillir. Heureusement qu'ils avaient les clés de leur appart.

- Salut les gars !

Duo sursauta sous le regard que lui lança Quatre. Celui-ci semblait très en colère. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Trowa et fut surpris de lire quelque chose ressemblant à du mépris dans les yeux verts.

- Euh… y'a un problème ?

- COMMENT AS-TU OSE FAIRE ÇA !

Surpris par l'éclat de Quatre, Duo recula de plusieurs pas. Quatre étant trop furieux, Trowa le renseigna d'une voix glaciale :

- Nous savons que tu as trompé Heero.

- Quoi !?!

- C'est Heero qui nous l'a appris.

- TU L'AS COMPLETEMENT DETRUIT ! IL T'A FAIT CONFIANCE ET TOI TU L'AS TRAHI !

Duo réalisa avec horreur le mal qu'il avait fait à Heero, à son esprit (le corps n'avait pas dû protester) défendant.

- Tu savais combien il était fragile. Nous ne te pardonnerons jamais d'avoir brisé le cœur qu'il t'avait offert.

**- Si tu essayes de l'approcher je te tuerai !**

- Quatre, je…

- JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE !

Quatre le bouscula et sortit avec un sac. Trowa prit le reste des affaires et sortit à son tour. Duo put encore entendre sa voix, plus froide que n'avait jamais été celle du soldat parfait, avant d'entendre la porte claquer :

- Adieu.

Effondré, Duo fondit en larmes. Boys don't cry mais là il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il avait tout perdu. Son amour, ses amis, sa nouvelle famille. Mais là c'était bien pire que les dernières fois. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Solo et les autres. Mais là c'est lui-même qui avait détruit ceux à qui il tenait. Duo ne pourrait jamais se pardonner à lui-même. Rien que d'imaginer l'état d'Heero, il voulait se tuer sur le champ. Mais ce serait encore trop doux pour son crime. Un long moment passa avant que le corps de Duo s'arrête de trembler. Les yeux vides de toute émotion il alluma l'ordinateur. Quelques manipulations plus tard il l'éteignit et rassembla quelques affaires dans un petit sac avant de sortir. Une fois la porte refermée, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas d'automate. Passant devant le local de la concierge, il lui donna la clé en lui disant qu'il laissait l'appart à son coloc vu qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrerait. La concierge lui recommanda de faire attention à lui et lui dit au-revoir. Duo ne répondit pas. Mentir par omission n'est pas mentir. C'est ainsi que Duo partit pour une destination connue de lui seul.

TZUSUKU

Alors, je vous ai bien eu, non ? Duo ne trompait pas Heero, il avait juste bu quelques verres de trop au mauvais moment. Vu les reviews nombreux sont ceux qui sont tombé dans mon panneau. J'espère que la surprise vous a plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : L'ermite à la natte

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf leurs tribulations présentes.

Blabla de l'auteur : On dirait que l'inspiration est revenue. Par contre je manque toujours de temps pour taper les fics que j'écris en cours. Pour ce chapitre je ne savais pas comment faire avancer l'histoire vers une suite déjà plus élaborée dans ma tête. Mais j'ai fini par trouver et j'ai même créé mon premier vrai perso original. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire mais je ne sais pas si je vais le larguer en cours de route ou l'incorporer à mes plans.

**L'ermite à la natte**

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Duo avait disparu. Ses « amis » ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte avant un moment, trop en colère contre lui pour ne pas craindre d'être inculpé pour coups et blessures s'ils le revoyaient trop tôt. Heero était resté chez Quatre et Trowa et s'était peu à peu remis de sa dépression. À présent il avait retrouvé assez d'équilibre pour sourire un peu aux blagues de ses amis, malgré sa rechute trois mois après le drame quand sa logeuse l'avait contacté au sujet de l'appartement, inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles des deux colocataires. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir que Duo avait disparu et qu'il était impossible de le localiser. Trop de temps avait passé et la trace du natté s'était effacée. L'inquiétude sur ce qu'il était devenu avait maintenant sa place dans leurs cœurs, même si Quatre lui en voulait encore trop pour le reconnaître.

* * *

- Bonjour. Veuillez vous asseoir, puisque tout le monde est là je vais commencer immédiatement l'exposé de la mission. Les preventers basés en Chine ont demandé de l'aide pour coincer un groupe de terroristes particulièrement insaisissables. Après étude de la situation il a été décidé d'envoyer nos meilleurs hommes. Vous serez six sur cette mission. Chang, Po, je compte sur vous pour assurer la liaison avec l'équipe sur place. On aura besoin des talents de stratège de Winner et de ceux informatiques de Yuy. Barton vous venez en renfort sur le terrain et je vous présente Alexander, qui sera le mécanicien-cambrioleur du groupe. Vous trouverez toutes les informations nécessaires à la mission dans le dossier. Vos places sont déjà réservées dans une navette de Shank qui décolle après-demain. Vous pouvez disposer.

Bruits des chaises déplacées et de la porte qui s'ouvre. Un groupe de personnes sort et s'éloigne.

- Elle avait l'air plutôt pressée.

- Hn. Elle ne m'a même pas laissé poser une seule question.

- Au moins elle ne nous a pas trop cassé les pieds.

- Heureusement, j'ai du mal à me retenir quand cette onna me prend de haut.

- C'est vrai qu'elle peut être horripilante et en plus elle n'a aucun respect pour ceux qui ne sont pas ses supérieurs.

- On dirait que vous ne portez pas le Colonel Une dans votre cœur.

- Ça te dérange ?

- Au contraire. Saviez-vous qu'elle se rend presque tous les week-ends sur la tombe du général Treize pour y déposer des roses ?

- Non ?

- Si. Et il semblerait qu'elle éconduise tous ses soupirants sans leur accorder un seul regard.

- Elle a des soupirants, elle ?

- Eh oui. Mais il faut dire que pour qui la croise uniquement dans les réceptions diplomatiques, elle a l'air d'une personne douce et aimable.

- Ils l'ont pas encore forcée à consulter un psy à propos de sa schizophrénie ?

- On dirait que non.

- Et si on allait boire un verre pour faire plus ample connaissance ?

- Très bonne idée.

- Je connais un bar sympa dans le coin.

- Ok, alors c'est parti.

* * *

Alexander étant quelqu'un de joyeux et sympathique, il ne tarda pas à s'intégrer au groupe, la seule chose qu'on puisse lui reprocher étant de draguer ses collègues masculins. Il comprit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à Quatre ou Trowa sous peine de subir les foudres de leur moitié, et que Wufei était résolument hétéro. Ne restait qu'Heero avec qui flirter, bien qu'il soit plutôt froid et distant, surtout sur ce sujet là. Alexander avait vite fait connaissance avec le regard mortel de 01. Mais il n'était pas du genre à renoncer pour si peu. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas non plus renoncé à Wufei. Le faire virer bi était après tout un challenge tout à fait intéressant. Ces avances exaspéraient beaucoup le chinois et ennuyait un peu le japonais. Mais comme Alexander connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser l'ambiance restait bonne. Sally se demandait néanmoins si les quatre anciens pilotes avaient conscience qu'en plus de reprendre les fonctions de Duo, Alexander reprenait aussi sans le savoir certaines de ses attitudes, en moins gamin. Enfin, du moment que ça ne gênait pas leurs rapports. Ils finirent par se séparer, Trowa, Quatre et Heero partant d'un côté, Wufei, Sally et Alexander chacun de leur côté malgré l'invitation d'Alexander à continuer la soirées entre hommes célibataires.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils s'envolaient vers la Chine.

TZUSUKU


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : L'ermite à la natte

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf leurs tribulations présentes.

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment. Il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais je l'aime bien. Désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mes histoires je ne sais pas du tout quand je les updaterais.

**L'ermite à la natte**

**Chapitre 4**

Leur mission s'était déroulée sans trop d'accrocs. Il avait fallu un peu de temps, mais le réseau terroriste était à présent démantelé et la plupart de ses membres arrêtés. Le groupe fut félicité pour son efficacité. Leur coordination était quasiment parfaite et ils se comprenaient tous comme des amis de longue date, mis à part le fait qu'Alexander n'avait toujours pas renoncé à séduire ses deux collègues et que ceux-ci ne lui avaient toujours pas donné le moindre signe d'encouragement. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'accepter de temps en temps ses invitations à sortir pourvu que ce ne soit pas en tête-à-tête. Alexander semblait se satisfaire de ces sorties à trois ou plus, quand les deux amoureux et Sally se joignaient à eux, et il lui arriva même de flirter avec d'autres hommes. Maintenant que le gros de la mission avait été effectué, ils avaient décidé de rester un peu pour faire du tourisme en rédigeant leurs rapports. Quand on leur demanda s'ils pouvaient aider à retrouver un informateur du réseau qui s'était échappé, ils acceptèrent. D'après les dernières traces de sa présence, cela leur donnerait l'occasion de découvrir une partie plus rurale de la Chine.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à traverser une région peu peuplée et montagneuse. D'après leurs recherches l'informateur était passé par ici et se dirigeait vers une ville côtière à plusieurs jours de marche. Nos amis entamèrent donc une longue ballade en montagne, agrémentée par du camping. Au grand chagrin d'Alexander, il se retrouva d'office avec Sally. Ils disposaient de trois tentes de deux personnes et visiblement, ni Heero ni Wufei ne souhaitaient partager la sienne avec lui. A partir d'une certaine heure leur tente était d'ailleurs la plus silencieuse, entre le bavardage de Sally et Alexander, et les exclamations « sportives » de Quatre et de Trowa (qui devraient avoir honte ! En plus ils éteignaient leur lampe alors Alexander ne pouvait pas avoir un son et lumière).

* * *

Comme chaque matin, chacun fit sa toilette, plus ou moins en même temps. Sally passait la première, puis Quatre, Trowa et Heero pendant que Wufei commençait à ranger avec Alexander pour l'empêcher d'aller se rincer l'œil. C'était ensuite au tour de Wufei pendant qu'Heero surveillait Alexander qui passait en dernier. Il ne manquait d'ailleurs pas de plaisanter en se plaignant du manque de confiance de ses coéquipiers et qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à montrer la beauté de son corps au monde (et surtout à lui). Ce à quoi Heero répondait par un « Hn » appuyé, et Wufei par un faux soupir désespéré. Une fois tout le monde présentable, ils petit-déjeunaient. 

- Qui veut du café ?

- Quelqu'un a vu les sachets de thé ?

- Tu peux me passer deux biscottes, s'il-te-plait Trowa ?

- Est-ce qu'il reste de la confiture de coing ?

- Tu manges trop vite Alexander. C'est mauvais pour l'estomac.

- Ok docteur. Est-ce qu'il y a un deuxième pot de Nutella ?

- Le Nutella ne devrait même pas faire partie des provisions, Larsson. Tu as déjà beaucoup de chance d'avoir pu passer un pot de Nutella.

- A t'entendre on dirait que je fais de la contrebande.

- Le Nutella n'était pas sur la liste.

- C'est un crime de rajouter quelques extras sans consulter tout le groupe ?

- C'est logique de ne pas s'encombrer de superflu, surtout quand on doit le porter.

- Oh. Ton sac est trop lourd ? Je peux te soulager un peu si tu veux.

- Stop. Je n'ai aucun problème pour porter mon sac et arrête avec tes phrases à double sens !

- Si tu les saisies, c'est que tu y es réceptif.

- SUFFIT ! On n'a pas le temps pour vos querelles puériles ce matin. On range le camp et on dégage. Qui fait la vaisselle ?

- C'est au tour de Wufei.

- **Je**…

- Et ne prétend pas que c'est un travail d'onna. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui fassent les corvées.

- (regard noir)

* * *

Une fois le matériel rangé, le groupe repartit dans la joie et la bonne humeur (sauf Wufei dont l'honneur de guerrier avait été bafoué par une onna trop autoritaire et de la vaisselle sale). Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures avant de faire une pause-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent leurs rations en reprenant leur souffle (sauf deux à qui il restait visiblement des réserves d'air). 

- Vivement qu'on retrouve la civilisation pour manger correctement.

- La nourriture est tout-à-fait correcte pour des soldats en mission. Si tu voulais manger de la haute gastronomie il ne fallait pas t'engager dans les preventer.

- Tu parles comme si la qualité de la nourriture était ma priorité. Je suis gourmand, pas gourmet. Et pas au point de souffrir le martyre à cause de quelques jours de rations militaires.

- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu abordes le sujet.

- J'ai bien le droit de…

- **Mais vous n'arrêtez jamais ? **On n'entend que vous, vous cassez les oreilles à tout le monde.

- …

- …

POOV TROWA – Ça m'a rappelé les disputes de Duo et Wufei.

POOV QUATRE – Alexander a vraiment le même caractère que Duo.

POOV HEERO – Duo se serait bien entendu avec Alexander.

POOV SALLY – Quand Duo embêtait Wufei ça nous amusait. Mais Alexander nous rappelle trop Duo.

POOV WUFEI – Ce Shazi est pire que Duo.

POOV ALEXANDER – Pourquoi ils ont tous ce regard nostalgique ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister.

- Euh… les gars ?

Alexander n'eut pas le temps de tenter autre chose pour les réveiller. Un gros bruissement le fit se retourner et tomber nez à truffe avec… un ours. Il sauta en arrière en hurlant. Le cri sortit ses collègues de leur torpeur. Heero sortit instinctivement son flingue et tira. Blessé, l'ours abandonna leurs sacs qu'il venait d'attraper et bondit soudainement en avant, balançant une patte griffue vers Heero qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

TZUSUKU

P.S. Sadique, moi ? Où est-ce que vous êtes allé chercher cette idée ?

P.S.S. Je sais pas s'il y a des ours en Chine mais là on va dire que oui.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : L'ermite à la natte

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf leurs tribulations présentes.

Blabla de l'auteur : Y'a trop de projets en ce moment j'ai pas le temps de taper mes fics. Enfin j'exagère je trouve quand même le temps de lire les nouveaux chapitres des autres. Ce chapitre est court mais vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin.

**L'ermite à la natte**

**Chapitre 5**

Heero fut balayé par la patte de l'ours et projeté à trois mètres de distance. Alors que ses compagnons horrifiés commençaient à sortir leurs armes, l'ours était à déjà sur lui. Gêné par ses profondes entailles au ventre, Heero n'arriva pas à se relever. Les griffes de l'ours le menaçaient à nouveau quand quelqu'un s'interposa, se jetant sur l'ours avant de rebondir au sol.

- Mettez vous à l'abri, je m'occupe de l'ours !

Ils n'obéirent pas tout de suite à l'injonction, troublés par la voix et la silhouette qui leur semblaient trop familières. Alexander fut le premier à réagir. Détachant son regard du combat de David contre Goliath (1), il apostropha ses camarades pour qu'ils l'aident à mettre Heero en sûreté. Quatre et Sally vinrent le rejoignirent, tandis que Trowa et Wufei cherchaient comment prêter main forte à leur sauveur natté sans le gêner. Ledit sauveur avait déjà infligé plusieurs blessures à l'ours - et au couteau s'il vous plait - mais avait également été touché. Heureusement ses blessures semblaient superficielles et ne l'entravaient pas pour se battre. Trowa profita d'un recul plus important de sa part pour tirer dans le dos de l'ours. La bête vacilla et son attention fut détournée de son assaillant principal. Celui-ci sauta sur l'occasion. L'élan qu'il avait pris donna plus de force à son coup mais suffit également à briser ce qui restait d'équilibre à l'ours, qui tomba face contre terre. Wufei lui donna le coup de grâce avec son sabre. Ils soufflèrent un instant avant que "David" plante ses couteaux dans la terre pour les nettoyer sommairement, puis les range avant de se diriger vers la hauteur où le blessé et ses porteurs avaient élus refuge.

- Comment va le blessé ?

- Ca... peut aller. Il a perdu connaissance mais son pouls est régulier.

Cette fois-ci plus de doute, c'était bien Duo qui se tenait face à eux...

- Je vais vous emmener à mon refuge. Vous pourrez le soigner et vous reposer. Les gens m'appellent l'ermite à la natte. Je vis ici depuis hmm... une bonne éternité, je crois ! Bon, il faut voir comment déplacer votre ami si on veut arriver avant la nuit. Vous me direz des nouvelles de ma cuisine. Le dernier voyageur que j'ai hébergé a retardé son départ de deux jours pour me soutirer mes recettes.

... n'est-ce pas ?

TZUSUKU

Je confirme, je suis bien sadique.

(1) Dans la Bible le jeune berger David vaincu le géant Goliath qui faisait 2,80 m en lui lançant un pierre au front avec sa fronde.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : L'ermite à la natte

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf leurs tribulations présentes.

Blabla de l'auteur : Et voilà la suite. Je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner après le chapitre 7, j'arrive au bout de ce que j'avais imaginé. Il va me falloir trouver ce qui se passe ensuite. Mais je ne m'en fais pas les circonstances sont des plus propices à mon esprit yaoiste.

**L'ermite à la natte**

**Chapitre 6 **

Ils arrivèrent au refuge peu après la tombée de la nuit. Hormis Alexander, ils étaient désormais tous convaincus d'avoir affaire à un Duo amnésique. Le chalet était de taille modeste mais ils n'étaient pas trop à l'étroit. L'espace était divisé en 3 pièces : une chambre avec un lit et plusieurs matelas étalés par terre, une salle de bain, et la pièce principale, assez grande, avec un coin cuisine, un coin débarras, et une table. Heero fut installé sur le lit et Duo rapporta de quoi le soigner. Quelques bandages et quelques frissons plus tard (Heero avait eu du mal à rester impassible alors que les mains de Duo parcouraient à nouveau son corps, même si c'était d'une manière clinique), ils se retrouvèrent attablés devant une bonne soupe. Enfin « bonne », ça , ça restait à voir. Quatre des ex-pilotes étaient d'ailleurs en train de se remémorer la catastrophe culinaire qu'avait été le Duo qu'ils connaissaient. On pouvait difficilement imaginer qu'une amnésie puisse résoudre ce genre de problème. C'est donc avec méfiance qu'ils se servirent. Ils furent cependant vite rassurés par Alexander qui s'était jeté sur sa part et déclara rapidement que c'était quand même beaucoup mieux que des rations et que la prochaine fois c'est lui qui s'occuperait des provisions. Wufei le fusilla des yeux avant de se décider à goûter sa soupe. Qui s'avérait assez bonne en effet. C'est avec plus de confiance qu'ils attaquèrent un rôti même pas carbonisé, pendant qu'ils vérifiaient que Duo n'avait pas perdu son habitude de bavarder à tord et à travers, et ce même la bouche pleine. A priori, non.

- Il fait assez beau pour la saison. Idéal pou' camper, hon ? A 'art lé j'ours. Mais y chont pas trop nombreux. Vous n'avez 'as eu de chanche.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on tombe sur le seul ours du coin…

- _Tu parles de la bestiole ou du bel ermite, Wu-chan ?_ C'est surtout lui qui n'a pas eu de chance, il est mort pour s'emparer d'une nourriture qui était en fait infecte.

- Hn. Les rations militaires ne sont pas infectes.

- Mais ça ne doit pas être très goûteux, non ?

- Tout-à-fait monsieur… euh…

- Appelez moi Alan. L'année dernière j'ai hébergé un couple avec une petite fille pendant une semaine à cause d'une tempête de neige (1). Et pour la petite, « Monsieur l'Ermite à la natte » c'était trop long. Elle s'arrêtait toujours avant la fin et je me suis habitué à ce qu'elle m'appelle Monsieur l'Ermite Alan. Et puis c'était trop pompeux. Alan c'est plus court et plus pratique.

- En effet et ça vous va pas mal.

POOV de tout le monde sauf Duo et Alexander : Ça lui va pas du tout, oui.

- Merci. Et vous êtes là en vacances ?

- Non on poursuit un dealer.

POOV de tout le monde sauf Duo et Alexander : Et **ça **fait partie de l'élite des preventers.

- Ah, vous êtes de la police. J'espère que vous ne me soupçonnez pas, quand même ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre belle natte ne fait pas partie de la description.

POOV de tout le monde sauf Duo et Alexander

Mais il pourrait être un complice si ce n'était pas Duo.

…

Et si c'était un complice ? Non il ne nous aurait pas sauvé de l'ours.

FIN POOV

- Tant mieux. En tout cas vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Mais je suppose que vous devrez reprendre la poursuite le plus tôt possible.

- Effectivement. Nous devrions repartir demain matin. Mais Heero n'est pas en état.

- Hn. Je suis assez opérationnel pour…

- Inutile de protester Heero, tes blessures sont sérieuses. Elles ne devraient pas causer de problème **si** tu restes au repos.

- En tant que médecin je confirme. Si cela ne dérange pas D… Alan il vaut mieux que tu restes en convalescence ici. On reviendra te chercher à la fin de la mission.

- (regard-si-mortel-que-si-t'étais-pas-Sally-tu-aurais-déjà-passé-l'arme-à-gauche)

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. J'aime bien avoir de la compagnie de temps en temps. Ça me fait quelqu'un à qui parler.

POOV de tout le monde sauf Duo et Alexander

S'il soule Heero avec son bavardage ça risque de faire des étincelles. Est-il prudent de prendre un tel risque ?

FIN POOV

- Je suis sûr que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Le sourire de Duo était si chaleureux qu'Heero ne put retenir un micro-souire.

- Hn.

- Ça veut dire oui (déclara Quatre en souriant).

En fait ils souriaient tous. Le sourire de Duo était toujours aussi contagieux, voir plus. Effrayant, non ?

TZUSUKU

(1) je tiens à préciser que là nous sommes en été.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : L'ermite à la natte

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf leurs tribulations présentes.

Blabla de l'auteur : Après une semaine de vacances sans internet me revoilà. Je n'ose pas imaginer le temps qu'il me faudra pour rattraper mon retard de lecture. Surtout que j'ai rien foutu pendant une semaine et que j'ai encore plein de devoirs à faire. Car ayant un bisho (aussi nommé petit ami) sous la main j'ai entrepris de combler mes connaissances théoriques en matière de lemon par un peu de pratique. Conséquences :  
1 : c'est euh… miam ?  
2 : mes lemons seront peut-être éventuellement plus réalistes (je peux pas me transformer en garçon et j'ai pas d'ami gay).  
3 : j'ai mal au dos.  
Sinon j'ai écrit un OS **non gundam wing **avant les vacances. Je me suis lancé dans le Naruto. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudainement eu une idée concernant Naruto et Sasuke.

**L'ermite à la natte**

**Chapitre 7**

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur et vint l'heure de se coucher. Sally alla se changer dans la salle de bain pendant que les garçons se changeaient dans la chambre. Mais ils se figèrent tous (ou presque) quand Duo enleva son haut, dévoilant une multitude de tatouages. Duo n'était-il pas sensé détester les piqûres ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les ex-pilotes reprirent leurs esprits sous les yeux étonnés de Duo, et Heero en profita pour taper discrètement le crâne d'Alexander qui matait sans aucune gêne **SON **Duo. Alexander lui lança un regard d'incompréhension tandis que Quatre essayait de sauver la situation.

- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec autant de tatouages et aussi peu de dessins. A part les deux faux, ce sont quasiment tous des mots ou des phrases, non ?

- Effectivement, quoique je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer certains d'entre eux.

- Pourtant c'est vous qui avez demandé à les faire, non ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ?

- Je suis amnésique. Cela doit faire un an et demi, ou plus. Je me suis réveillé sans savoir qui j'étais. J'ai passé quelques mois avec une famille très sympa avec qui j'ai appris à parler chinois et anglais. Je parlais sans doute déjà bien l'anglais avant car c'est revenu très vite. J'ai aussi appris à cuisiner, et à me débrouiller seul. Après quoi je suis venu ici.

- Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir qui tu étais ?

- La famille a fait quelques recherches mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Et vu la signification probable de certains de mes tatouages, je pense que c'est mieux de finir ma vie en ermite.

- Comment cela ?

Duo étendit son bras gauche et ils s'aperçurent que les arabesques, qui entouraient son biceps, formaient une phrase en anglais quand on y regardait de plus près.

- « L'alcool… fut… mon… serpent » ?

- Oui. Il se pourrait que ce soit une analogie au serpent de la Bible, qui poussa Eve et Adam au péché. Associé au tatouage du bras droit, « Blesser son amour est le pire des enfers », cela ne donne pas une bonne impression de celui que j'étais avant. Si j'ai fait du mal à la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque que ça se reproduise. C'est pourquoi je ne bois pas d'alcool et j'évite que quelqu'un ne devienne important pour moi.

- Mais sacrifier toute ta vie pour une faute dont le toi d'aujourd'hui ne se souvient même pas ?

- Je sais. On m'a déjà dit que la perte de ma mémoire était comme un nouveau départ. Mais je n'ai pas tout perdu, il me reste des valeurs qui étaient sans doute les miennes avant. Je sais que j'accorde beaucoup d'importance au passé, que je me lie d'amitié facilement même si j'ai du mal à faire entièrement confiance, que je n'ai guère de sérieux quand la situation n'en nécessite pas absolument, que je n'aime pas le silence surtout quand j'ai de la compagnie humaine. D'ailleurs je suis sûrement trop bavard.

- Bah, tu as une jolie voix donc c'est agréable.

POOV Heero – Qui t'as permis de le tutoyer ? Et arrête d'essayer de le séduire avant que je m'énerve.

- (rougis) Merci.

- Ce n'est que la vérité. Et je persiste à dire que c'est dommage de t'isoler ainsi. De toute façon le risque nul n'existe pas, même s'ils ne sont pas nombreux tu as toujours des visiteurs de temps en temps.

- C'est vrai, je suppose que je ne peux pas renoncer à tout contact humain. Mais je préfère limiter les risques.

- Au risque de ne jamais être réellement heureux ?

POOV Trowa

Ouf, Quatre reprend la main. Il a dut sentir qu'Heero commençait à disjoncter. Y'a pas à dire, seul Duo peut l'emmener à perdre ainsi le contrôle.

FIN POOV Trowa

- Je ne suis pas vraiment malheureux. Et puis j'ai découvert que je n'aimais pas du tout les piqûres. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qui puisse changer, à moins que ce ne soit un traumatisme dû aux tatouages. En tout cas j'ai certainement du beaucoup souffrir pour les faire et je ne pense pas que cette souffrance soit vide de sens.

- Je comprends.

POOV Heero (« légèrement » énervé) – Non tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais rien !

Toc toc toc.

POOV quasi-général – ?

- Vous avez fini de vous changez les garçons ?

POOV quasi-général – Oups.

- **2 secondes !**

S'ensuivit une grande agitation au terme de laquelle, pendant que Trowa finissait d'aider Heero (même si celui-ci persistait à penser qu'il aurait pu se débrouiller tout seul), Quatre alla ouvrir à Sally qui se demanda pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air un peu essoufflés. Mais elle ne dit rien et vérifia qu'Heero était correctement installé et que ses bandages n'avaient pas besoin d'être refaits. Heero râla contre l'instinct maternel des docteurs mais plus pour amuser Duo plutôt que comme une vraie critique du comportement somme toute professionnel de Sally. Duo sourit de l'air bougon d'Heero et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre un petit sourire. Ce petit manège n'échappa à personne et, tandis que tous s'installaient confortablement, Alexander revoyait la situation à la lueur du dernier évènement.

POOV Alexander

Il est clair qu'Hee-kun a délaissé un instant son impassibilité légendaire dans le seul but d'amuser Alan. Il souhaiterait donc attirer son attention. Associé au comportement plus qu'étrange qu'il avait à mon encontre et ce depuis le rencontre dudit Alan, je peux admettre, avec un faible taux d'erreur, les hypothèses suivantes :

1°) Heero Yuy est intéressé par Alan.

2°) Découlant du 1°), Heero Yuy est gay.

3°) Il n'admet aucune concurrence.

4°) D'après les données connues sur Heero Yuy il aurait habituellement protesté davantage à une mise à pied. Il avait sans doute donc déjà décidé de profiter de cette situation avantageuse, sachant ses collègues assez compétents pour terminer la mission sans lui, et ne protestant que pour dissimuler son nouvel objectif.

5°) Il va profiter du fait de se retrouver seul avec sa cible pendant une durée indéterminée.

6°) Je n'ai vraisemblablement plus aucune chance ni avec Alan – qui prendrait le risque de faire une concurrence sérieuse au soldat parfait ? – ni avec Heero – qui a démontré que je ne l'intéressais pas et qu'il choisissait seul sa proie. Conclusion : il ne me reste que Wufei.

7°) Mais même si j'ai perdu la guerre je n'abandonnerais pas la bataille ! Na.

FIN POOV Alexander

- Bonne nuit tout le monde. Fais de beaux rêves Alan.

POOV quasi-général – Mais il peut pas se taire !

- Euh… vous aussi.

POOV supplémentaire et personnel d'Heero

S'il ne s'en allait pas demain j'aurais profité de la nuit pour aller lui faire explorer les méandres du torrent que j'ai entendu un peu avant qu'on arrive ici.

…

Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire épingler par Sally pour avoir malmené mes blessures. J'aurai bien assez de Duo s'il n'a pas changé.

…

Si Alexander ose seulement poser **UN SEUL** doigt sur Duo demain…

1°) Je paye Wufei pour le torturer de manière Shinigamiesque jusqu'à mon retour.

2°) Je pirate le serveur des preventers pour lui assigner les pires missions.

3°) J'engage des spécialistes pour lui piquer toutes ses proies quand il va en boîte.

4°) Je lui envoie des photos de moi et Duo nageant en plein bonheur (sous couvert d'une pseudo-amitié née au cours de la seule présente mission).

5°) Je l'invite à notre mariage (après avoir fait passer une loi autorisant le mariage gay avec la coopération libre ou forcée de Réléna).

6°) Et je m'assure qu'il ne puisse plus jamais trouver le moindre pot de Nutella quand il ira faire les courses. Ça lui apprendra à toucher à ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

7°) Je vais démissionner des preventers ou demander un poste où je ne travaillerais que par ordinateur interposé. On doit pouvoir installer une antenne satellite ici. Comme ça je serais seul avec Duo. On invitera les autres pour les vacances et personne ne nous dérangera plus jamais.

FIN POOV Heero

Résolu, Heero se détendit et s'endormit en 1 seconde et 2 dixièmes.

TZUSUKU

J'hésite. Que va faire Alexander avant de partir ? Heero mettra-t-il tous les détails de son plan en application (rêvez pas trop) ? Comment entreprendra-t-il de reconquérir Duo ? Comment celui-ci réagira-t-il ? Finirais-je mon pot de Nutella avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse à toutes ces questions ?


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : L'ermite à la natte

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf leurs tribulations présentes.

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon bah ça fait belle lurette que j'ai finis mon pot de Nutella et j'ai toujours pas trouvé des réponses pour toutes mes questions. Mais en voilà déjà quelques unes et désolée pour cet énorme retard. Tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre mais avec moi je crains que l'attente ne soit longue, surtout que je suis en stage et que j'écrivais la plupart de mes fanfictions pendant les cours.

**L'ermite à la natte**

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain Heero fut bien entendu le premier réveillé. Mais contrairement à son habitude d'aller tout de suite faire du café, il resta tranquillement dans son lit. Sally serait sûrement heureuse de le voir ainsi ménager ses blessures, mais évidement cela n'avait pas du tout traversé l'esprit d'Heero qui pensait uniquement à profiter de la vue. Allongé sur le seul lit de la pièce, il surplombait tous les joyeux dormeurs et pouvait donc les observer à loisir. Un bref coup d'œil pour voir s'ils étaient réveillés avait suffit pour ses collègues. Une pensée reconnaissante pour Quatre et Wufei qui encadraient Duo. Ils l'avaient sans doute fait exprès pour empêcher Alexander de profiter de la situation. Lequel n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir souffert vu qu'il dormait comme un bien-heureux de l'autre côté de Wufei, avec un sourire plus que stupide. Heero préféra ne pas imaginer à quoi il pensait en s'endormant. De toute manière il avait bien mieux à faire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu détailler Duo de tout son soul. Ses yeux caressèrent les lèvres désirables avant de faire le tour du visage, puis de s'attarder sur la masse de cheveux bruns qui semblait toujours aussi soyeuse. Il essaya ensuite de deviner les courbes qu'un drap cachait. Un bout d'épaule tatouée s'offrait également à sa vue. Heero se sentit mal de penser que Duo s'était infligé une telle punition à cause de lui. Bien sûr l'alcool n'excusait pas l'acte qu'il avait fait, mais Duo n'avait pas eut l'intention de le tromper et c'était ce qui comptait finalement. Heero espérait que Duo retrouverait la mémoire et qu'ils pourraient à nouveau vivre ensemble. Et il était plus que déterminé sur ce dernier point. Quoiqu'il arrive, était décidé à refaire sa vie avec Duo (ou même Alan si l'amnésie était définitive) et rien ne pourrait entraver sa décision. De toute manière aucune des personnes présentes ne s'y risquerait… mis à part peut-être Alexander. Mais Heero se ferait une joie de lui faire payer tout geste ou mot déplacé.

Le deuxième à se réveiller fut Trowa. Son regard croisa celui d'Heero avec un air de bonjour, après quoi il se plongea dans la même activité, si ce n'est que le sujet de son étude était Quatre. Celui-ci dut sentir le regard chaleureux qui le couvait amoureusement car il ouvrit bientôt un œil et murmura un vague « Salam-aleikum » avant de se blottir contre le torse de Trowa qui referma ses bras sur lui. Décidemment ces deux là n'en loupaient pas une pour se câliner. Heero se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Duo s'il les voyait ainsi en se réveillant. Wufei se réveilla à son tour et se leva en titubant pour gagner la pièce principale, laissant le vide comme toute séparation entre Duo et Alexander. En sortant il trébucha contre Sally et manqua de s'écraser sur elle. Heureusement pour son honneur il réussit à rétablir son équilibre mais Sally avait été réveillée. Wufei n'était cependant plus là lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à la recherche du coupable. Pas que ça change grand-chose, Wufei était le seul à avoir bougé. Sally se leva à son tour et vint inspecter les blessures d'Heero avant de partir rejoindre Wufei. Heero se réinstalla confortablement dans ses couvertures et reposa son regard sur Duo. Un frémissement lui fit cependant en changer la direction. Alexander était visiblement réveillé et sa main était en train de s'égarer vers longues mèches brunes. Heero vit rouge et agrippant sa couverture il la balança sur le malotru, qui lâcha une exclamation sous la surprise, ce qui sortit Duo du sommeil. Baillant, il entrebâilla ses paupières pour découvrir un Heero qui se redressait sur son lit pour tenter de se lever. Légèrement inquiet il se précipita pour lui prêter main forte et marcha sur Alexander que la couverture dissimulait.

- OUAÏ !

- … Pardon. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Je vous ais fait mal ?

POOV HEERO (mode « rire satanique » mais dans sa tête) – Bien fait.

Alexander se dépêcha de rassurer son hôte, sous l'œil méfiant d'Heero. Duo croisa l'oeil vert de Trowa qui le salua. Duo sourit à la vision du couple enlacé et leur souhaita bonjour. Après quoi ils allèrent tous petit-déjeuner, Heero se débrouillant pour accaparer Duo comme soutien physique. Le regard dubitatif d'Alexander lui montra qu'il n'était pas dupe mais Heero se contenta de lui faire un sourire innocent. Le repas fut tranquille mis à part la rivalité Heero-Alexander. Quand Duo demanda le miel qui était à vingt centimètes de la main d'Alexander, Heero fut plus rapide et alongea la sienne. Quand Duo prit une tasse, Alexander saisit la bouilloire, qu'Heero s'apprêtait à prendre, et servit Duo. Le jeu aurait put durer longtemps si le repas n'était pas destiné à se finir. Sinon tout était calme, sauf peut-être quelques éclats amusés qui brillaient dans les yeux des non-concernés. Puis vint le moment de partir. Ceux sur le départ préparèrent leurs affaires. Duo leur indiqua la direction à prendre.

- Et si vous nous accompagniez un peu ?

Alexander fut aussitôt fusillé du regard au point qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Mais Sally se dépêcha de couper court.

- Déjà qu'on lui laisse un invalide sur les bras...

Heero tiqua au mot "invalide" mais il laissa passer, sentant que Sally allait sans doute lui sauver la mise sur ce coup-là.

- ... on ne va pas le déranger davantage.

Et sans laisser le temps à Duo (ou à Alexander) de protester, elle enchaina sur les soins à donner à Heero. Le stratagème réussit et Alexander dut s'avouer vaincu alors que Wufei le trainait dehors en lançant un "à plus, Yuy". Quatre et Trowa le serrèrent dans leurs bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour la convalescence. Les connaissant il y avait fort à parier qu'ils parlaient autant pour son cas que pour celui de Duo. Heero leur sourit, confiant et heureux. Sally le salua en dernier, le laissant entre les mains d' "Alan". Le groupe disparut dans la brume matinale et laissa les deux hommes à leur solitude, espérant, pour la **quasi**-majorité d'entre eux, que le couple pourrait guérir ses blessures et se reconstruire, et pour la minorité qu'Heero avait intérêt à assurer puisqu'il avait décidé de monopoliser la ressource rare.

TZUSUKU


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : L'ermite à la natte

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi sauf leurs tribulations présentes.

Blabla de l'auteur : Désolée pour le délai, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. J'ai trop de projets, trop de fics en cours et je me perds complètement. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de tout finir, par contre ça risque de prendre longtemps. Surtout que pour beaucoup de fics en cours je sais même pas où je vais.

**L'ermite à la natte**

**Chapitre 9**

Une fois que le groupe eut disparu dans la brume, Alan proposa de rentrer dans l'ermitage. Il ne fallait pas qu'Heero bouge trop ses blessures. Heero se retint de réagir à son habitude. Ce n'est pas en faisant le soldat grognon qu'il allait séduire ce nouveau Duo. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment il avait pu séduire l'ancien Duo. Pas que ce soit vraiment de son fait, c'est Duo qui s'était rapproché de lui petit à petit, faisant tomber toutes ses défenses, devenant un ami, un frère, et finalement un petit ami. Heero s'était laissé emporter et avait finalement trouvé que la situation était agréable. Après quelques mois de vie commune il avait même réalisé que les étranges sentiments que faisait naître en lui le natté étaient en fait de l'amour. Un amour réciproque auquel il s'était de plus en plus ouvert, profitant d'un bonheur qui lui avait jusque là été interdit. Dire qu'il avait suffi d'une soirée pour tout gâcher. S'il n'était pas revenu aussi tôt ou aussi tard, si Duo n'avait pas autant bu… Les recherches infructueuses avaient au moins permis d'apprendre que Duo était fin rond au cours de la soirée et qu'il avait du embrasser au moins une dizaine de personnes, dont des filles alors qu'il était résolument homosexuel. Apprendre que Duo n'avait sans doute pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait avait allumé une étincelle d'espoir. Peut importait la douleur, tant que Duo l'aimait vraiment, Heero lui pardonnerait ses bêtises. Par contre il l'interdirait peut-être de sortie en solo parce qu'il avait souffert à vouloir mourir et laisser Duo seul avec des étrangers et de l'alcool, il n'en supporterait pas l'idée. Mais l'espoir avait rapidement été englouti par un désespoir plus grand. Duo s'était enfui. Plutôt que de faire face à son erreur et essayer de s'expliquer, de se faire pardonner, il avait abandonné tout ce qui lui était cher pour disparaître à jamais. Et il n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Tous les moyens, légaux ou non, pour le retrouver s'étaient révélés inutiles.

Heero revint au présent. Duo babillait joyeusement sur ses activités d'ermite. Alors, comment le séduire ? Avec son corps ? Certainement, c'était un atout. Duo lui avait dit tellement de fois qu'il était beau. Lui ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis donc son corps devrait exercer le même attrait sur le natté. Mais le corps n'était pas suffisant, Heero voulait faire tomber Alan amoureux de lui. Comme ça, qu'il retrouve ou non la mémoire, il aurait une bonne base pour une nouvelle vie commune. Heero fit une liste mentale de ses atouts et faiblesses.

Atouts :

- son physique : il était « beau » et son corps était finement sculpté par le sport.

- ses blessures : il pourrait innocemment demander l'aide d'Alan pour se laver.

- son sourire : s'il arrivait à en refaire un correct, Duo fondait complètement quand Heero lui souriait amoureusement.

- ses connaissances : Duo avait été son initiateur, mais maintenant Heero savait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire naître le plaisir chez un homme, et surtout tous les points faibles de Duo.

- son obstination : quand Heero se donnait une mission, nul ne pouvait l'arrêter. Quoique Duo l'avait bien arrêté à coups de balles le jour de leur rencontre…

Faiblesses :

- peu loquace : même Duo n'avait pas réussi à le rendre bavard et ce n'est pas avec des monosyllabes et des mini-phrases qu'il pourrait alimenter la conversation et attirer l'attention du natté sur lui.

- pas à l'aise avec l'expression de ses sentiments : faire une déclaration d'amour à Alan ? Il n'en serait jamais capable !

- peu expérimenté : c'était la première fois qu'il voulait séduire quelqu'un.

Bon, et maintenant il lui fallait préparer une stratégie tenant compte de tout cela.

Plan de la mission « Séduire Alan - alias Duo Maxwell »

1) Etre le plus souvent près de lui.

2) Saisir toutes les occasions de le frôler soi-disant sans le faire exprès.

3) Lui demander de l'aide pour se laver et s'habiller, forcer les grimaces de douleurs si besoin (obligé en fait car l'ex-soldat parfait ne grimaçait pas sous la douleur d'abord).

4) Essayer de prendre des poses aguicheuses l'air de rien. Duo avait été très fort pour ça, il suffirait de suivre son exemple passé.

5) Peut-être simuler un cauchemar pour dormir dans ses bras ?

6) Une fois la cible déstabilisée, ne pas lui laisser d'échappatoire. Duo lui avait dit une fois que quand Heero le regardait avec désir il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

7) Lui faire passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

8) Si Duo n'avait pas refait surface, s'incruster résolument dans la vie d'ermite d'Alan. Sinon convaincre Duo de leur accorder une autre chance.

Son plan de bataille en tête, Heero reporta son attention sur l'objet de sa mission. Du…Alan ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de son absence d'attention, parlant à tord et à travers en réparant ce qui semblait être une luge. Vachement utile quand on est en plein été mais Heero se retint de tout commentaire. Il fallait maintenant trouver une accroche dans ce monologue et le transformer en dialogue pour obtenir un peu d'attention. Il la méritait plus que cette luge d'abord.

- …et comme le lac est près des sources chaudes il y a des poissons toutes l'année et c'est bon le poisson surtout avec les herbes qui poussent près du grand sapin qu'on voit à des lieues à la ronde quand on monte dedans, heureusement qu'il y a beaucoup d'arbres ici parce que ça sert pour tout : le chalet, le feu, les meubles, la table j'ai fait plein de sculptures mais c'est pas pratique pour nettoyer y'a tout qui se coince dans les trous…

- Elle est vraiment très jolie la table.

- …

- …

- Vraiment ?

- Bah oui.

Arg, argumenter, là ça faisait… pitoyable.

- On reconnaît les fleurs et les animaux.

Pas mal.

- C'est vrai que je les ai bien réussis.

Encore un effort.

- Ça se voit que tu y as passé du temps, c'est une véritable œuvre d'art.

Le natté rougit sous le compliment. Victoire !

- Merci. M'enfin j'ai que ça à faire alors…

- Mais tu pourrais aussi ne rien faire au lieu de quoi tu fabriques de belles choses, tu aides les voyageurs de passage…

- Si tu continues tu vas me faire passer pour un saint homme.

Duo rit légèrement à cette idée et l'expression impassible d'Heero s'adoucit quelque peu. Duo était toujours aussi beau quand il riait. Réapprendre à sourire ne serait peut-être pas si difficile en fin de compte. Et Heero s'entraina au compliment alors que Duo lui montrait les autres choses qu'il avait sculptées. Parler n'était pas si difficile finalement, même s'il craignait d'être enroué le lendemain. Le natté avait sculpté beaucoup de choses en un an.

TZUSUKU

Bon au moins maintenant j'ai une stratégie d'un côté, reste à trouver les occasions de l'appliquer. Et je n'ai plus de pot de Nutella, bouh.


End file.
